starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Wedge Antilles
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 21 BBY | thuiswereld = Corellia | vader = | moeder = | sterfte = | titel = Red 2 Rogue 3 Red Leader Rogue Leader | functie = Rebel Alliance Piloot | species =Mens | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,70m 77 kilogram | haarkleur =Donkerbruin | oogkleur =Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = T-65 X-Wing Starfighter | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance New Republic | era = }} Wedge Antilles was één van de helden uit de Galactic Civil War. Hij nam als piloot deel aan de drie belangrijkste veldslagen, namelijk de Battle of Yavin, de Battle of Hoth en de Battle of Endor. Na te hebben gediend als instructeur bij de New Republic ging Wedge met 'pensioen'. Hij kwam echter nog tweemaal terug om de Resistance te helpen, de laatste maal als schutter aan boord van de Millennium Falcon bij de Battle of Exegol. Biografie Jeugd Wedge werd geboren op Corellia waar hij op een tankstation werkte en op plaatselijke boerderijen. Hij leerde er de stiel van piloot en mecanicien bij het besturen van vrachtschepen. Wedge was verzot op vliegen en daarom besloot hij om de academie van het Galactic Empire te vervoegen en om een piloot te worden. Omdat Wedge bijzonder begaafd was als piloot werd hij naar de elite Skystrike Academy gestuurd, samen met de cadetten Hobbie en Rake Gahree. Niemand wist echter dat zij plannen maakten om het Empire te verlaten omdat het Empire er idealen op nahield die Wedge niet wilde blijven naleven als piloot. Fulcrum kwam dit te weten en seinde dit bericht door naar de Phoenix Rebel Cell om de piloten te komen bevrijden alvorens hun desertie zou ontdekt worden. Daarop werd Sabine Wren naar Montross gestuurd om te infiltreren in de academie. Wedge vloog er als TIE SS25 en tijdens een simulatie met Sabine werd het nogmaals duidelijk dat Wedge geen plaats had in het Empire, aangezien hij als piloot op een vrachtschip zonder verdediging of wapens moest vuren van Vult Skerris. Sabine onthulde dat zijn een agent was van de rebellen en stelde een plan voor om Wedge, Hobbie en Rake te laten ontsnappen. Tijdens een volgende oefensessie zouden hun TIEs worden beschermd door haar mede-rebellen, maar dat plan liep slecht af. Arihnda Pryce had hun plan doorzien en Rake sneuvelde tijdens de operatie. Sabine, Wedge en Hobbie werden vastgezet en verhoord. Sabine kon zich echter ontdoen van Pryce en vervolgens Wedge en Hobbie bevrijden. Met de onverwachte hulp van Kallus konden de rebellen met een TIE Bomber ontkomen die net op tijd kon dokken met Ezra Bridgers Corvette. Wedge en Hobbie werden verwelkomd bij de Phoenix Rebel Cell door Jun Sato. Daarna nam Wedge deel aan een missie naar Killun Station waar hij als piloot fungeerde en AP-5 en Chopper moest afzetten om op de basis informatie te achterhalen die de grote aanval op Lothal makkelijker zou maken. De missie was een succes, maar Chopper werd gehackt door een Imperial Listener Ship zodat de droid werd gecontroleerd door Imperials. Gelukkig slaagde de bemanning van de Ghost er in om Chopper te overmeesteren en om de Imperials een koekje van eigen deeg te geven. Battle of Yavin In 0 BBY nam Antilles deel aan de Battle of Yavin. Voor het gevecht had hij het moeilijk om te geloven dat het zou lukken om een Proton Torpedo in een schacht van amper twee meter te jagen. Tijdens het gevecht vloog Wedge als Red 2 in Red Squadron en werd hij net als de andere onervaren piloten verbaasd door de omvang van de Death Star I. In zijn X-Wing Starfighter vertoefde Wedge regelmatig in de buurt van Biggs Darklighter en Luke Skywalker. Wedge redde het leven van Luke door een TIE Fighter die achter hem aan zat, op te blazen. Toen twee aanvallen op de Thermal Exhaust Port waren mislukt, moesten Luke, Biggs en Wedge de laatste aanval forceren. Wedge maakte zich zorgen om de Turbolasers maar Luke zei dat hij die wel voor zijn rekening zou nemen. In de allerlaatste fase raakte Wedge's X-Wing Starfighter beschadigd en kon hij niet anders dan het gevecht staken. Even later werd Biggs opgeblazen maar kon Luke Skywalker de Death Star I vernietigen. Wedge voelde zich uiteraard schuldig dat hij Luke en Biggs had moeten achterlaten maar niemand nam hem dat kwalijk. thumb|left|250px|Wedge tijdens de Battle of Yavin Na de Battle of Yavin was Wedge samen met Luke de enige overlevende piloot uit Red Squadron. In de maanden na het gevecht was Wedge vaak in dienst van het Alliance High Command. Onder impuls van Luke en Wedge begonnen verschillende piloten samen te trainen en over tactiek na te denken. Onder het bevel van Commander Arhul Narra groeide het idee van Rogue Squadron. Samen met Luke Skywalker stond Wedge aan de wieg van Rogue Squadron. Ondertussen leerde Wedge ook Wes Janson kennen als een goede piloot en zeer uitmuntend gunner. Wedge en Wes kwamen zeer goed overeen tijdens missies en ook in hun vrije tijd werden ze vrienden. Rogue Group, dat in afwachting van Rogue Squadron in het leven was geroepen, hielp onder andere om Thila succesvol te evacueren. De Group zag ook actie op Jabiim en Ralltiir. De vernietiging van Renegade Flight was een zeer zware klap voor de Rebel Alliance en zonder de leiding van Narra, kwam de leiding van de starfighters nu op de schouders van Luke en Wedge, die gepromoveerd werd tot Commander. Rogue Squadron werd nu officieel in het leven geroepen als de voornaamste groep van starfighters. Battle of Hoth Luke, Wedge en Beryl Chiffonage ontwikkelden verschillende tactieken om te gebruiken met de Snowspeeders op Hoth. Rogue Group werd opnieuw actief en Wedge vloog als Rogue 3, samen met Wes Janson. Tijdens de Battle of Hoth slaagden Wedge en Wes erin om de AT-AT Walker Blizzard 2 te vernietigen met hun Power Harpoon & Tow Cable. Na het gevecht wenste Wedge Luke een goede reis en hielp hij samen met Hobbie om een Imperial-class Star Destroyer uit te schakelen zodat Rebel Transports veilig konden ontsnappen. Na afloop van de Battle of Hoth werd Antilles gepromoveerd tot Flight Commander en nam hij de plaats van Luke in als Rogue Leader. Tijdens de Battle of Gall vloog Wedge uitzonderlijk als Rogue One omdat Luke destijds ook nog vloog als Rogue Leader. Wedge was één van de veteranen onder de piloten en vertelde graag aan nieuwe recruten een verhaal hoe hij en Janson op Hoth waren gestrand en hoe Janson werd vermoord door rovers. Toen de recruten daarna Wes leerde kennen, verschoten ze zich steevast een bult. Battle of Endor left|thumb|250px|Wedge tijdens de Battle of Endor Wedge was aanwezig in Home One toen de briefing werd gegeven voor de Battle of Endor. In dat gevecht vloog Wedge als Red Leader en niet als Rogue Leader omwille van een eerbetoon aan Red Squadron ten tijde van de Battle of Yavin. Aan de zijde van Gold Leader, Lando Calrissian, concentreerde Wedge zich eerst op de talloze starfighters maar nadat het schild rond de Death Star II was uitgeschakeld, volgde Wedge Lando mee in de kern van de Death Star. Wedge waarschuwde dat de ruimte soms erg klein kon worden in de passages en in de Main Reactor vernietigde Wedge met succes de Power Regulator op de noordelijke toren van de Reactor. thumb|right|200px|Wedge & Han Wedge's vliegkunsten zorgden ervoor dat hij op tijd uit de vlammenzee raakte en als enige piloot twee aanvallen op de Death Star overleefde. Op Endor werd hij herenigd met zijn vrienden van de Rebel Alliance en vierde hij als één van de helden de overwinning op het Empire mee. New Republic Na de Battle of Endor ondernam Wedge een verkenningsmissie naar Akiva waar hij crashte met zijn HH-87 Starhopper en vervolgens werd gevangen genomen door Rae Sloane. Een rebellengroep, onder leiding van pilote Norra Wexley, kon Wedge uiteindelijk opnnieuw bevrijden nadat ze een Imperial congress op Akiva hadden verstoord en een revolutie hadden ontketend. Wedge richtte daarna Phantom Squadron op. Legends In Legends werd Gus Treta, het station waar Wedge opgroeide, vernietigd door een piraat. In de explosie stierven Wedge's ouders waardoor hij op jonge leeftijd zichzelf moest weten te redden. Wedge was een personage dat vaak werd gebruikt in de post-RotJ leesboeken waar hij onder andere trouwde, een Generaal werd en zijn vermiste zuster terugvond. Achter de schermen * Wedge Antilles werd gespeeld door de Brit Denis Lawson, de oom van Ewan McGregor. * In een Marvel comic verscheen een verhaal dat Wedge en Wes gestrand waren op Hoth maar dat bleek niet meer te kloppen met de chronologie. Dat verhaal werd geretconned als zijnde een fabel die Wedge vertelde in Legends. * Wedge is niet verwant aan Raymus Antilles of aan Bail Antilles. * In 'Tag Teams' is Wedge 1,70 meter in plaats van 1,75 meter. * Wedge is een personage dat regelmatig terugkeert in Final Fantasy spelletjes. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Rebels **The Antilles Extraction **Warhead Bron *Aftermath *Aftermath: Life Debt Bron Legends *Wedge Antilles in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams Category:Corellians Category:Rebel Alliance Pilots